heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dusty Gore Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid comes across a panther that has been tied to a stake being attacked by a bear. Coming to the defenseless creatures aid, the Two-Gun Kid guns down the bear. Having earned the big cats trust, Two-Gun Kid releases the cat and the cat flees the scene. Suddenly, the Kid is surrounded by Pawnee warriors who wish revenge against him for ruining their sport. The Kid manages to outgun them, sending the Pawnees fleeing. Later in the town of Dorado, the Two-Gun Kid happens upon soldiers who are mounting up for something big. Asking one of the locals the Kid learns that they are preparing to retaliate against a renegade band of Pawnees by attacking the entire tribe to teach them a lesson. Seeing that this would cause an unneeded war and useless bloodshed, the Two-Gun Kid approaches the captain and tells him that he is friends with the Pawnee and asks for the chance to speak with their leader and help them eliminate the renegades among their people. The captain of the army patrol agrees to let the Kid do things his way. Two-Gun then meets with the chief of the Pawnees who agrees to help the Kid, assigning his best warrior, Three Arrows, to assist him. The pair follow the renegades trail to their camp but both Two-Gun and Three Arrows are captured. Two-Gun then finds himself tied to a stake where and a bear unleashed upon him. Before the bear can maul him to death the panther he saved earlier fights off the bear, killing it. The panther than frees Two-Gun from his bonds and the renegades, seeing this as a sign from the gods decide to surrender to their people to face justice for their crimes, ending any potential conflicts from exploding. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * ** Three Arrows * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is captured by a band of Native Americans whose greatest warrior, Chiwappa, has become jealous of what he has heard of Kid Colt and seeks to pit his skills against the Kid's in order to see who is the superior, the loser facing death. Kid Colt refuses to participate until he is called a coward changing the outlaw heroes mind. Kid Colt manages to best Chiwappa in stone throwing, shooting and running. After these three competitions Kid Colt has had enough but Chiwappa insists that they continue the competition, challenging Kid Colt to a knife fight to the death on the mountain of his ancestors. Kid Colt agrees and that night Chiwappa gains the upper hand by ambushing Kid Colt. However, before Chiwappa can kill Kid Colt he is attacked by a bear. Kid Colt then rescues Chiwappa, killing the bear and proving to Chiwappa that Kid Colt is the superior warrior. In the aftermath of their trail, Chiwappa and Kid Colt depart in peace. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chiwappa Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = Two-Gun Kid rides into a town where local crazy Loon Boice is whipping up some of the locals. The Kid refuses to get involved until some of the others in town goad Boice into trying to whip Two-Gun. Two-Gun easily snatches the whip out of Loon's hand and cuts it up and beats him into submission. Seeking revenge, Boice chases after Two-Gun and attempts to gun him down forcing the Kid to shoot him dead. However, constantly dealing death has started to weigh heavily on the Kid's mind and he chastises himself that night. The next morning he is heart broken to see Loon Boice's father paying tribute to his son at his grave. Although the man bears Two-Gun Kid no malice -- believing that his son would die under the gun sooner or later -- this convinces the Two-Gun Kid to give up his killing ways. The Kid then takes his famous golden Colt Dragoons and sells them to a shop keeper and turns his back on his old life. However, when outlaw Ramrod Kane rides into town shortly thereafter he recognizes the Two-Gun Kid's famed guns and buys them. However, after the purchase he kills the shop owner and then he and his gang go from town to town, looting and killing along the way. Weeks later, Two-Gun Kid returns to town and learns what happened and feeling responsible for the senseless slaughter created by Kane, resolves to recover his guns. Tracking down Ramrod and his gang to the local saloon, he beats the entire gang with his bare hands. Alone against Ramrod Kane, Kane draws the Dragoons to kill the Kid, but almost as if by magic, the guns leap out of his hands and into Two-Gun's, and the hero guns down Ramrod, reclaiming his former life and guns. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Loon Boice * Ramrod Kane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}